peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-14 ; Comments *Start of show: ”Thanks, Lammo, and welcome, avid consumers, to our Maida Vale studios, where tonight we’re going to hear Si Begg. And tonight Si Begg Mathew is going to be SI Futures.” *Sheila has got a ticket that day to see Ipswich play at the San Siro stadium, Milan, in the UEFA Cup. Peel will have to stay back in the UK to do his show (of 06 December 2001). *Mentions the Clan Of Xynox track is from a Peel session produced by Mark Radcliffe. *The classical piano piece composed by Erik Satie is played as Mercury Rev will do a cover of it in the following evening's session. *Recalls a recent event in Ipswich he’d attended “as minor local celeb.” This ended up with him handing out mysterious certificates whose purpose he never discovered and then having red wine spilt in his lap by daughter Alexandra: “So I left the place not just like a confused old man who didn’t know what was going on but a confused old man who didn’t know what was going on who had wet himself.” Sessions *Si Begg (SI Futures), #2. Live at Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Mos Eisley: One Size Fits Most (CD single) Beautiful Pidgeon *Shapes & Forms: Cubus (LP – Shapes & Forms) K20 *Low: Last Night I Dreamed Somebody Loved Me (single) Chairkickers’ Music *Clan Of Xymox: Moscoviet Mosquito (EP – The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Luciano: Sweep Over My Soul (12") Xterminator *Storm Troopers (feat. Delta): Reincarnation (12”) Dread *Travis Cut: Easy Come, Easy Go (LP – Shambles) Them’s Good *Belle & Sebastian: I’m Waking Up To You (single) Jeepster *Si Begg (SI Futures) live at Maida Vale #Intro #This Is The Way #I Like That (Brand New) #We Are Not A Rock Band #Eurostar #Freestyle Disco #I'm The Bomb *Stapleton: Now We Trust The Pilot (LP – On The Enjoyment of Unpleasant Places) Subjugation *Erik Satie: Gymnopédies 3 (CD-3 Gymnopédies And Other Piano Works) (Decca) (performed by Pascal Rogé) *An Da Beat: The Return (LP – Dame Chocolate) Minifunk *Harry Hudson’s Melody Men: Cuckoo In The Clock – Pig's Big 78 *Venetian Snares: Bobo (LP – Songs About My Cats) Mu-ziq *Marco Bailey: Red Light District (Christian Varela remix) (12” EP – Red Light District) Primate *Fi-Lo Radio: Beauty Is Volatile (EP – Skin Deep Demons) Action *Alliance Crew (or Alliance Underground): Dirty Rhymes (LP – Sky’s The Limit) white label demo *Centro-matic: Truth Flies Out (LP – Distance And Clime) Munich *Posthuman: Quetzacoatl / Grathard Debacle (LP – The Uncertainty Of The Monkey) Seed *Aqua Vista: Downshifting (EP - The Gentleman Racer) white label *Kid Acne: Squirrel Hunters (Midfield General remix) (7” single) Invisible Spies File ;Name * John Peel 14-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.13 ;Other *Many thanks to those originally responsible for sharing this show. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online